Maximum Ride: Camp Cammiwakki
by TheTickoftheClock
Summary: An unedited story I wrote a few years ago with my cousin: JUST FOR LAUGHS: otherwise known as a crackfic. I am working on re-editing this series, so enjoy the original version before it's redone, and you can read it over again in all its glory! Please review what you think! Love! .Dez.
1. Chapter 1

**A funny fanfiction that wasn't thought out in the best possible way, because I was writing it just for laughs with my cousin. Hope you like it! No more authors notes from here on out! (Besides the ending note asking for you to review and sighing off and stuffs)**

***INSERT FUNNy REASON WHY I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE***

**BTW: This IS the sequel to Maximum Ride Sisters Grimm, although it doesn't matter if you've read Maximum Ride Sisters Grimm before reading this one. :)**

**UNEDITED: this will remain unedited so that I can rewrite this story! I'm working on it for a personal project! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nudge, honestly, I don't care." Gazzy said, popping more popcorn in the microwave.  
"Fine, Fang-" Fang shook his head, eyes clearly saying, No way, Nudge. I walked over to Iggy, laughing, handing him some popcorn.  
"What do you bet she'll freak out and yell what she wants to say during the movie?" He laughed.  
"I don't, 'cause I know she will." He said, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth while I laughed. Daw, mai bro.  
"Hey, Max?" Angel said.  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"Can I pick the movie tonight?"  
"Yeah, sure Punkin-"  
"No! I wanted to pick the movie tonight!"  
"You did it last week!"  
"Guys!" I yelled. "If you can't control yourselves mom's gonna send us to camp for a whole week! In MAINE! Now, I don't know about you, but I do not want to go spend a week in some sappy camp for sissies."  
"Actually Max," my mom said, walking in,"Camp Cammiwakki is very fun. You get to figure out lots of talents that you may or may not be good at. Who knows, you could find a voice. Or an instrument. Or you might be good at swimming. Or, other things." I couldn't help it, I started laughing, and plopped myself down on the couch so I wouldn't fall.  
"Besides, if we did go, then we'd be stopping in New York, I hear you have friends there." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah! We could get to see Daphne!" Gazzy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, and uh, Granny relda, and Sabrina and Uncle Jake." He said, covering it up.  
"Don't forget Puck." I said. Not meaning ANYthing by it.  
"We know you wouldn't," Fang muttered under his breath  
"What was that?" I said coldly, dropping the temperature in the room about 40 degrees. Fang, being smart decided he would lie, though mocking me in the process. So really, he's stupid.  
Very, very stupid.  
"I said, 'I should go to bed'," he said yawning.  
"Bucko, you're going down," I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, which apparently he wasn't expecting. I sat on his back, getting him in a dead lock, pulling his hair with a free hand.  
"Get him, Max!" Although, by the looks on their faces when I had tackled him, they didn't know why I was beating him up, they didn't want to miss a good fight. In fact, we hadn't wrestled since back in the house in Colorado. This was fun!  
"Ow, ow, not the hair," he whispered very quietly, so that me and Iggy were probably the only ones who heard him. True, it was a dirty move, guys scalps aren't used to being in ponytails like girls' are, but it was very effective. I pulled harder so everyone could see his face. By this time, mom had left, not wanting to get involved, and Ella had come up, sitting on the couch between Iggy and Gazzy, and clearly, it was not to sit by Gazzy.  
No offense to the little person.  
Fang flipped over bringing my arm backwards as he sat on me. "Fatty!" I yelled as he sqeezed out my breath.  
He brought my other arm back, and leaned down towards my ear. "Go look in a mirror, then tell me who's fat."  
"I can't, you broke them all when you looked at them earlier," I flipped my legs up, hitting him in the back, making him turn around.I tipped him over, turning around and tackling him down again, pulling his hair harder. His hands reached up, fumbling my face for a few seconds before finding my hair, "You know, that doesn't work for me. I'm a girl for Peter Petrelli's sake!"  
"No Fang! Don't give up!" Gazzy yelled.  
"I'll have to give you another punch on your man-card!" Iggy yelled encouragingly, listening to what was going on around him.  
"She weighs a flipping ton!" He said. I kneed him in the side. No one calls me fat. Besides, it's not like it's true.  
He couldn't help but laugh, so I seriously thought about kicking him where it counts.  
But I didn't.  
Instead I pulled his hair even harder.  
"Say I'm the queen!"  
"Never!"  
"Say I'm the queen!" I said with more force.  
"No!"  
"NOW!"  
"No!"  
Then, the most horrible thing ever happened. More horrible than anything else, and if not for my mutantee, I probably would have died.  
Gazzy farted in my face.  
Fang hopped out from under me, gagging, and I could see black, that was all till I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(After Max Wakes Up)

Ughh...My head...What Happened?  
I sat up and looked blearily around. There were to moving shapes, coming closer, and closer, and making a loud noise as one squashed down to a littler shape. I blinked a few times, and made out Angel helping up Nudge, who had stubbed her toe and tripped. I started to laugh, but then realized she'd probably get mad at me, and that it was super mean.  
"NUDGE, YOU'RE SUCH A KLUTZ!" I shouted, giggling. Laughing and giggling _are_ different. Doesn't mean the results are. Apparently.  
Nudge looked at me and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back the her bed. She was packing a bag, and it was full of clothes and other things. Angel came closer to me, and hugged me.  
"I just want you to know, _I'm_ not mad at you. I mean, everyone else is kinda mad at you and Fang, just be warned." She smiled warmly at me.  
"Wait, what?" I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. I stretched and yawned, as Angel to a deep breath.  
"Well, everyone's mad at you and Fang because now we all have to go to Camp Cammiwakki, Nudge wasn't mad at first, until you made that comment. I mean, she was excited to go to camp. But, because you and Fang faught now we have to go. I was just saying I'm not mad at you, one, because I want to go to camp, and because I know you didn't want to go either, Fang just set you off." She smiled.  
"Nooo!" I fell back on the bed hitting my head on the wall.  
"Max, what on earth is going on?" The door opened and Mom's head popped in. "You should be packing."  
"Mom, why?!" I wailed, sitting up.  
"So you can have clothes for the summer," Mom explained awkwardly.  
"Not that!" I yelled in despair, "I mean, why do we have to go?"  
"C'mon, It'll be fun!" Mom assured, sitting down by my feet. "And your cousins, Kiki and Rikki will be there. I called them and asked what week they planned on coming, and they said they'd come this week so they can meet you!" She smiled big. "Doesn't that sound fun?"  
I sighed. "I...guess so," Then I thought, who would the others be with? They needed someone they knew, too.  
"Hey, what about the others? They need someone they can trust with them. If we're gonna be separated."  
"Oh no, that's all been taken care of. I have four brothers and sisters and they have kids too. My brother Ken is a father to 4, including Andy, who will be Fang and Iggy's counselor, and his daughter Hallee, who wont be in your cabin, but the next one up, and then Kati, who'll be with you, and you can just call her Ki-ki, that's what we do, then Micah, who'll be with Gazzy."  
I looked at her questioningly, thinking it was all too...perfect. I know they're my cousins and it couldn't actually be planned, but still.  
"Then, there's my sister Elaine, and she has two kids, Rebekah, who'll be with Nudge, and Keisha, who'll be with Angel. The reason our whole family is going, is because this is the second week of August, and we always go as a family that week. Oh yeah, and My sisty Cathy, who has four kids, Stephen, who goes to college and wont be coming to camp, and Esther, who's gonna be in Hallee's cabin, and Cory, who we all call Rikki, who's gonna be with you and Ella and Ki-ki. She has an older brother Named Craig, who's gonna be in the cabin above Iggy and Fang. And that's not good. Tell Fang to keep Iggy away from Craig. It'll be worse then Iggy and Gazzy together."  
I looked alarmed at her, and she nodded gravely. "Will do." I paused as I started to turn around. "What about your fourth sibling?" I asked.  
"Oh, Timmy hasn't had any children yet. But, he is currently seeing a nice girl named Abby."  
"Well, what about Rikki and Ki-Ki?" I asked, "What are they like?"  
"Kati is very sweet, and nice. She's a lot like Ella, and she has Long hair. Ella calls her her Hippie buddy. She likes to wear long skirts and shirts, and not do her hair. I mean, If my hair was that long and curly, I'd leave it down all the time too. It's so is too." I nodded. I mean, I'm not the nice hippie type myself, but she didn't sound bad.  
"Rikki, however, is a POOP HEAD!" She yelled.  
"What!? Mom!" I said, appalled.  
"Nah, I'm just kidding. She's pretty awesome. She has pretty short hair, but last time I got an email, a picture showed it was getting long again. It's really dark, but has copper highlights, and I don't even know why I talk about their hair, but she's a lot more like you than Ella. She's stubborn, strong willed, and over protective. Well, not over, but still. She's also very pretty, just like you."  
"Moooom..." I said, blushing and getting mad at her other comments, though I couldn't argue.  
She smiled. "You're going to have so much fun. Now, go get packed." She patted my back and pushed me towards my room.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I packed all the bags waiting by the car into the trunk, and squeezed in Nudges third bag filled with crap. She already had two filled with her clothes, and then she thought she needed to pack everything, so she packed three more with fun stuff she thought she was gonna do there.  
"Thanks, honey," Gazzy said in Mom's voice, earning a slap from Ella as she came out behind him. The rest of the peoples piled out, and Fang, me, and Angel piled in the backseat seeing as the rest of them were mad at me. Well, except for Ella, she'd wanted us to tag along.  
I sat in the back with Fang and Angel on either side of me, because Angel needed the side for her legal car seat, and Fang's big butt needed room.  
5 HOURS LATER  
"Mom, do you have anything caffeinated in the house?" I asked groggily.  
"No, but we'll stop by Dunkin' Doughnuts pretty soon," Mom replied. "And I'll get some coffee to wake you up, or something."  
"Haaaaaaallelujah," Gazzy sang.  
"Hallelujah indeed," Nudge yawned in the seat in front of me.  
"Oh no, I think you shouldn't have coffee Gazzy. In fact, Only Max and Me will have some. The others will get too hyper." I thought that was unfair, considering we all got coffee usually, but, we were in a small space.  
"Well, can I have at least three?" I said winking at Nudge who looked back at me hopefully.  
"Yes. And, I'll get something to eat for all of you while we're there."  
"Why can Max have coffee and we can't?" Gazzy complained.  
"Because Max doesn't get hyper on coffee, or that I've seen, and the rest of you do, besides Fang, who just doesn't like it."  
"Aw, man." Gazzy said, silently snickering at Mom's knowledge, or lack there of, of Late Night Max.  
1 HOUR LATER  
(After getting coffee and Max secretly sharing with Nudge so she wont be mad at her anymore)  
"MAX! CALM DOWN!" My mom yelled. She had to pull over to the side of the road, me and Nudge were literally bouncing around the car just talking and laughing like maniacs, and not even about anything. We got out of our seats and started getting in other peoples faces, hitting their foreheads and saying any funny line from shows we've seen and talking like that to everyone. It was like we were clever bots or something.  
"MWAHAHAHAH!" I yelled, while Nudge laughed evilly beside me.  
"Max! I've never seen you like this!" Mom said again. Angel and Gazzy were laughing, and Fang was trying not to smile, Iggy was "manly giggling" and me and Nudge were going around and flicking people's noses.  
I went up to the front and sat by mom in the empty front seat.  
"Hey mom! Guess w-ACHOO-hat? Spongebob and Patrick played a game of candy land and then Sandy walked in and said 'Who's eating my tomato?' so then Snape killed Dumbles and Lushous and Long-pants-bottom so Squidward, being Dr. Who's best friend, killed the pillow on the couch very viciously and so Tony the Hobo came in and started to sing the National Anthem of England! ISN'T THAT EPIC?!" Mom looked at me and pressed herself against the window like she was scared of me.  
"AND THEN GUESS WHAT?!" Nudge said.  
"What?!"  
"Once upon a time, there was a person who fell from the sky. he was wearing a purple cape, stiletto heels, and his name was precious! And then he landed on a llama who was wearing boots and laying an egg, then the egg hatched into a storm trooper in a tutu in Bulgaria, then everyone EXPLODED! The end! Everyone lived happily ever after!"  
"No! Remember that other part? The part where the devil was a giant carrot and had little celery minions wherever he stepped and he sat down at the table with a strawberry, cucumber and Bruno Mars and they played poker?"  
"Oh yeah! And THEN Once upon a time, there was a person who fell from the sky who was wearing a purple cape, stiletto heels, and his name was precious! And then he landed on a llama who was wearing boots and laying an egg, then the egg hatched into a storm trooper in a tutu in Bulgaria, then everyone EXPLODED! The end! Everyone lived happily ever after!"  
"Oh, and the llama was also wearing earmuffs." I pointed out.  
"True." Nudge said back.  
"MAX! If you don't sit back down in your seat right now, you are going to be in major trouble! That goes for you too, Nudge!"  
"OKAY!" We both said at the same time, cheerily sitting back down with big smiles.  
"Max, did you know that the horse from your closet phone called you last week? I think I forgot to tell you!"  
"Oh yeah, and that Giant baby head from Phineas and Ferb called and asked me to tell you she and Marty and his musical blender are going on a date together!"  
"Aw, that's so sweet! But you should call Dr. Who back."  
"Oh, okay! WAIT! MOM STOP THE CAR!" I yelled, and Nudge met my eyes, we were heading off the interstate and into Northern Texas, and there were lots of houses and buildings. I pointed with my eyes to a house with a trampoline with two little boys playing on it, and she nodded.  
"Why?" Mom asked, pulling over to the side.  
"Don't question me, criminal!" She looked scared as I came up through the front, and I hopped out Ella's door, Nudge following closely behind. As we were running I heard my mom ask what I was doing, and Fang and Iggy replied laughing, "Nudge is just being Nudge on hyper, but this is Late Night Max, Dr. M, and she doesn't come out a lot," Said Iggy.  
"But when she does, there's no stopping her until she drops." Fang said.  
Mom looked alarmed at me as I looked back, nearing the kids and their tempting trampoline. I smiled.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is our trampoline now, punks!" I yelled, and the little boys screamed what I was assuming their mommy's name. They jumped off and ran into their house.  
Me and Nudge hopped on, and bounced around in circles, laughing like crazy people.  
"Max, do a flip!" Nudge yelled.  
"I can't do that!" I said.  
"DO IT!"  
"UGH, fine!" I jumped higher and higher and tucked my legs in in mid air, and flipped over, landing on my back.  
"OW! My wings..." I said. "Ooh, this is comfy. Let's sleep here!"  
"Okay! We could steal blankets and pillows and then we could sleep!" She agreed happily.  
*Back in the Car*  
"Can we leave without them?" Iggy asked, as Dr. Martinez looked out the window, frightened at her daughter and kind of daughter.  
"No, I already sent the check in the mail to the camp, but trust me, if I could..." She said, shaking the thought out of her head.  
Fang looked at Max and Nudge and couldn't help but want to laugh. Late Night Max was one of the most fun modes that Max had. She was so hyper and out of character, and funny.  
Angel and Gazzy looked at each other, then at Max and Nudge, and back to each other, then burst out laughing, Gazzy slapping his knees and Angel leaning down, holding on to her waist because she was laughing so hard.  
"You know, you might as well go with it, she's not gonna stop until she runs out of energy." She said to Max's mom, giggling at her surprised and jumbled mind.  
"Oh, how long does that take?"  
"Uh, do you know how much energy she has normally? Make that tenfold on coffee!" Gazzy laughed. "Man, you should have seen her doing karaoke when you were at work, she was almost as bad as this!" He laughed. "She was actually pretty good, but she made the lyrics different and went along with the tune, it was hilarious!"  
Fang looked over to Max and Nudge again, mentally nodding to what Gasman had said about Max's voice, and saw Max and Nudge, lying down, and Max already sleeping.  
"Uh oh," Gazzy said, seeing the same thing as Fang had, that they were already crashing.  
"Um, Fang and Iggy, go get Max and Nudge. They need to get back. We should get going." Dr. Martinez said uneasily.  
Fang and Iggy hopped out, cautiously making their way over to the trampoline, and hopping up. Nudge wrestled Iggy for a minute, then he slung her and her skinny jeans and red skittles shirt over his shoulder.  
Max, who was wearing skinny jeans and a green tank-top and gray over shirt with a cut off collar, was slumped, all unconscious, unlike Nudge, who was still trying to fight Iggy. He picked her up and her arms automatically slung around his neck,and he carried her like a baby, with her arms and legs wrapped around him, and he awkwardly held onto her back, making his way with Iggy and a slapping sleepy Nudge over to the van.  
3 HOURS LATER Third Person  
"Dr. Martinez," Gazzy said. "Could we go to that McDonald's restaurant up the road?"  
"Gazzy, we went there not even a half-hour ago," Dr. Martinez said, just glad to have Max and Nudge asleep so that she could drive.  
"Stop living in the past, Dr. Martinez," Gazzy said seriously. "This is the future. The very hungry future... Do you want us to become like the people in Africa?! Might as well throw us on the street and do evil laugh!"  
"No, fine, we'll go again, but you all owe me money. I'm already spending gas money and your regular food pay." She said, although, she probably had to get something for Max and Nudge. She looked back at them in the rear view mirror and they were both slumped over their knees, Nudge was snoring in between her sleep talking, and Max was quietly sleeping.  
"Dr. M, this is the best part of their coffee hype, the hang over is even worse then the coffee hype itself. They're mean and moody, and you really don't want to be around them. Enjoy the peace." Angel said warningly.  
Dr. Martinez nodded warily, wondering if Angel was playing with her nerves, or telling the truth.  
"Well, it's a good thing we left Total and Magnolia home, more Total then Maggy, but if Total were here, he'd be joining in the misery, you know how sensitive and pessimistic he is." Ella said.  
"Haha, yeah." Iggy replied. Ella blushed and looked out the window.  
Dr. Martinez pulled into the McDonald's driveway.  
"Fang, you want-" She broke herself off when she saw Fang through the rear view mirror, and saw him asleep, next to Max, who'd sat up and her head was on Fangs shoulder, their heads leaning together.  
Gazzy looked too, and snickered.  
"Psst, zip it." Ella hissed. "It's cute!"  
"If Max OR Fang heard you say that, you'd be dead," Iggy warned.  
"Nope, I'd blame it on Gazzy, saying he was mimicking me" She joked.  
"Hey-" Gazzy began.  
"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "Besides, they should get their cute time before camp, and before the moodiness." She giggled.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"FANG! TALK TO ME ONE MORE TIME AND I SLAP THAT SILLY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" Nudge yelled, although, fang was neither talking nor grinning silly-like. It was the mock behind his expression that was standing out, taunting us, calling us names.  
"I'll slap him!" Gazzy piped in.  
"Shut it, young man!" I yelled at him. He cowered, and I laughed evilly.  
"Max, you're scaring me." Angel said in a small voice.  
"WAHAHAH! I SCARE EVERYONE!" I said. Nudge was currently hitting Iggy and saying how ugly his hair was. It was mean, but hey, better to be truthful!  
"Go mop the road!" I said to Iggy, who made a face at Nudge.  
"Max, the closest thing _he's_ ever seen to a mop is that hair of his!"  
"Good one!" I slapped high fives with Nudge, and we scowled at everyone.  
"What a motley crew." I said, tsking. I pulled Fang's hair out, seeing how long it was, and he winced.  
"Not the hair," he said, glaring at me.  
"Yeah, whatever to the world." I said.  
1 HOUR LATER Third Person  
"OHEMGEE! The carrot devil!" Nudge said.  
"Oh yeah! And Gandalf the Grey needs Magnolias Mandolin!" Said Max.  
Fang breathed a sigh of relief, _At least they're back in the hype. 5 minutes from now they'll be out and then when they wake up, we'll be free from the madness!_ He thought.  
Angel, Gazzy and Iggy thought the same thing, but Ella and Dr. Martinez were confused. Angel sent them what they all had thought, and they relaxed a little. They could take five minutes.  
Or could they?  
What Angel didn't tell them, was that this was the craziest part of their hyperness.  
2 MINUTES LATER  
"BUGALUBUGUBADOODAHDAYLUBATOMBDADAYDOBBYBUMBLESDUM BLESLUSHOUS!" I screamed. Me and Nudge were having so much fun! We talked in a secret code.  
"PICKLECARROTDOODAHDAYTHEFRIDGEMIKEYDEES!" She said back, loudly. I put my elbow on Fang's shoulder and laughed, leaning on him for support. Nudge, me, and Angel laughed very hard, because all three of us as girls communicated this way, although the secret wasn't in speaking. We said random things like this to communicate, and then we thought what we really wanted to say, and Angel transferred it for us. What I said, was this: OHEMGEE! We should play a prank on the boys, like hanging their underwear on a telephone pole at camp, and blaming the other campers!"  
Then, Nudge said, "Oh yeah! That would be so totally awesome!"  
"LOOKANDSEETHEOCEANSEABECAUSEYOUKNOWYOULOVETACOS!" Angel said quickly. Translation: "OR putting all of their cabins clothes in the lake!" We all laughed again, laughing harder we saw one of the others faces. Ella chimed in, being new to our code.  
"WELLTHEARTACHOKESAREONTHEIRWAYANDYOUKNOWWHATTHATM EANSPIEANDPICKLES!" She yelled.  
You don't want to know what she said.  
We burst out laughing so hard we cried.  
For another minute or two, we laughed. Then me and Nudge just kinda zonked out. Stopped laughing altogether, and just dropped like rocks.  
12 HOURS LATER Third Person  
Dr. Martinez looked at the rear view mirror to see Max and Nudge. Nudge had her hands folded underneath her head, leaning against the window. The top half of Max's body was laying across Fang's lap, her head on his arm, and his other hand in her hair. She smiled to herself, even though if they had both been awake, they would never have been doing that. Dr. Martinez drove along the road, through the winding black and yellow and white paved roads that would lead to Maine. What she didn't tell them, was that getting there would take 4 to five days, and it was only 6 in the morning of the second day they had been gone, which meant a couple more days ahead of them. Tonight they were going to stay at a hotel, so she would ask Nudge to look it up on her phone while they got breakfast.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

15 HOURS LATER  
"MAX!" Gazzy yelled.  
My eye twitched. "WHAT?!" I screamed.  
"...hi."  
I wanted to rip my hair out...no, I wanted to rip _his_ hair out. We're all trying to get some sleep (Well, except for Mom, who's been feeding off coffee and energy drinks, AND taking short naps at rest stops.), and he wouldn't shut his stupid face!  
"Gazzy, if you love me, you'll SHUT UP!" I said. Then my face lit up. "NO, if you love _Daphne_-"  
"MA-AX!" He wailed. "That's not funny! I don't like her,"  
"Gazzy..." Iggy mumbled through clenched teeth. "If you don't stop talking, I won't be your friend anymore."  
"It's ok, Iggy," Angel spoke up. "He already has Daphne!"  
"Will everyone PLEASE just shut up!" I wailed, before Gazzy could argue.  
Silence...  
I laughed. "Actually, Angel, that was a good one!"  
Angel smiled, as if I hadn't just snapped at her.  
My smile turned into a scowl. "But seriously, shut up..."  
2 MINUTES LATER  
"HOOOME, HOOOME ONN THE RANNNGGEE,"  
"GAZZY!"  
"Hey, I'm just trying to wake Nudge up!" He pointed out the window. "We're here, aren't we?"  
I looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, we were approaching the hotel. As soon as we landed-I mean parked, I crawled over Gazzy and Nudge and Ella "accidentally" stepping on Gasman, and fell to the pavement face-first, kissing it, and laying my cheek on the hard surface.  
"LAND!" I yelled. "I've never wanted to be on hard earth so much!" Breath flew away from me as the others trampled out, stepping on me a couple times. "Yeah, thanks guys." I muttered, getting up and brushing myself off. I went around to the back, getting my two bags of stuff, and my pillow and blanket, and headed in to the lobby. I sat down at one of the tables. Mom walked in with her stuff and sorted out the room we were staying in with the staff-worker.  
"Come on guys, let's head up, room 411 and 412. They said the elevator is really small, so two at a time."  
Nudge and Angel went first, their stuff up to their knees, and pressed the button with a four painted on it. I guessed. Iggy and Gazzy went up Next, With Mom squeezing in, because they barely had anything to bring, and neither did she. While me and Fang were waiting for the elevator to come back down, I started whistling home on the range and Fang spoke.  
"Facepalm," he said, and I automatically did a facepalm. He laughed silently, shaking his head, his overlong bangs shaking from behind his ear and laying over his left eye. He ruffled a hand through his hair, and I almost growled. Ugh, whenever he does that, whenever any guy does that, it's like, why can't I do that for you? I mean, they always make their hair messy, and I want to. I think it's just a girl thing.  
He laughed at me glaring at him, it was kind of an awkward laugh, like "What are you glaring at me for, haha," and looking away then looking back at me, and I rolled my eyes, blushing. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, so we piled our stuff into the elevator and I pushed the number 4 button.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Max! Come on, I need a turn in the shower!" Nudge yelled, banging on the hotel bathroom door. I rolled my eyes.  
"Go use the boys bathroom!" I shouted back. I heard her sigh from outside, and could tell she shook her head. She was making me so angry. "Can't I just have one luxury before we get back on the road tomorrow morning? I'm sleeping on the floor already, because of you!"  
"Max, showering in the boys room might seem okay to you, but for me, I need this shower, in the girls room. You wouldn't care, cause you aren't girly and don't care what people think of you." Nudge whined, pleading me to get out before lights out which mom had said was 11. It was around 10 right now, and she was the last one to take a shower. I gave up.  
"Fine!" I yelled. I hopped out, grabbing my shorts and tank and wrapping a towel around me. I stormed out of the bathroom and shoved past Nudge. I pushed the adjoining door that led to the boys room open, and stomped my way to the bathroom. Iggy was coming out, and I pushed him aside, turning around and slamming the door in 3 stunned boys faces.  
45 MINUTES LATER  
I hopped out of the shower, feeling a little bit better, and dried myself off. I slipped on my underclothing, put on my tank, and then slipped on the pink care-bear shorts that Ella let me borrow.  
Aw man.  
All the boys would see me in pink. I wish I were a wizard right now. Poof! and I could change them to blue.  
Ah, well, I'll live.  
I walked out of the door back in stormy mode, just to keep my reputation up, and then layed down on the floor beside the couch Ella was sleeping on. Mom and Angel were in one bed, Nudge in the other, and because of Nudge's notorious kicking, Ella got the couch, and I got the floor beside the couch, where I'd probably be stepped on in the morning.  
I yawned, stretching my arms up. I layed down, dreaming of when we would be back to _not_ living in the car and hotels every other night. I don't care where we are, I just want to stay put.  
3 HOURS LATER  
Ughh...ugh...  
I rolled around in on the floor again, my hands tangled in my hair, sweat on my face. It was so hot, and I was so uncomfortable. The people in this room are weenies, they think it's cold! I tore off the last blanket I had, and threw it off. Then, I had an idea.  
I got up, brought my pillows and blankets with me, and headed into the boys room. Fang was on one bed, Iggy and Gazzy on another, and the couch was _free_. I padded over to it quietly, and relished how it wasn't hot in here, in fact, they had the AC on, and it was cold. I wrapped the blankets around me and started sleeping on the couch.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up to a shaking of the shoulder.  
"Max, wake up," Fang whispered, making me shiver. Well, either that or it was the lack of warmth. Haha, funny, I was complaining about the surplus of it last night. I looked to the window, seeing it wasn't even light out yet. I shoved his face away with my hand, a turned back over, the blankets falling off.  
I scrambled to get them back on, seeing as I only had shorts and a tank-top on. He laughed quietly, shaking his head. He stood up off his knees, and went to waking up Iggy and Gazzy. I opened my mouth wide in a yawn.  
I dragged my blankets and pillows over to the girls room, and shut the door behind me. I went to waking up Nudge and Angel, as mum obviously couldn't.  
And I wasn't as nice as Fang about it.  
"GET UP! WE'RE LEAVING! Come on! Get up you solid lumps of flesh!" I yelled. I walked over to the bags, grabbing some jeans and a tee. I went into the bathroom, took off my clothes, and put on the gray skinny jeans, and the dark blue tee with some black and gray swirly letters that said, "If I Die Young". It was a song by The Band Perry, and it went well with what my life story was likely to turn out as.  
I tied it up at the bottom, the black tank top that I decided to leave on showing a little, so I pulled it down a little more.  
I walked out, Angel coming in, hugging me.  
"Morning Max!" She said cheerily.  
"Morning, Sweetie-pie." I said.  
She started to shut the door, scooting me out.  
"Get you and your stuff in the car," Mom said, already carrying her stuff to the elevator. Nudge and Ella followed close behind, and I put the clothes I had changed out of in my bag, grabbing them and shoved my way out with blanket and pillow hanging over my shoulder.  
5 HOURS LATER  
I was sitting in the back seat with Fang and Nudge, leaning my pillow on Nudge for some lost sleep. It wasn't working very well because she was noticeably shorter than me. It was a weird and awkward idea, but I went through with it like it was something I would normally do. I slipped my pillow on to Fang's shoulder and leaned my head on it. I felt him stiffen, and I ignored it. I slapped my feet onto Nudge's lap, and she covered them with her blanket.  
Her pillow was on the window, her feet criss-crossed underneath her.  
2 MINUTES LATER Third Person  
Ella looked behind her, shoving Iggy away a little bit to see Fang and Max and Nudge. Nudge was snoring against a window, snuggled up in her blanket. Fang was also leaning against his own window, Max's pillow on his shoulder and her leaning against him, her feet in Nudge's lap and arms around Fang's arm.  
She smiled, looking at the three. She looked to Iggy, then to Angel, and then Gazzy, who was sitting in front with her mother. She looked back to Iggy, her face blushing. He was sleeping, because there was really nothing else to do. They had tried singing songs and playing games, but they just got too rowdy.  
She sighed, leaning her head on Iggy's shoulder. She closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
3 DAYS LATER

"We're here!" Mom yelled. Angel woke Iggy and Ella, and then woke Gazzy, and they all hopped out of the car. I woke Nudge, and then tugged Fang's hair lightly. He grunted, and we jumped out after them.  
Mom said that we were arriving at my grandmothers house before going to camp with the rest of my family.  
Two girls about my age were sitting on the stone steps in front of the big log-cabin house. They wore hippie skirts, one was wearing a brown one with blue and yellow stripes, and the other had a dark red and golden checkered one. Both of their heads were leaned in close, whispering and laughing, and the one with the brown skirt said something very excitedly, and they both laughed very hard. The sun glinted on her hair and it turned copper in some random strands, and the rest was a very dark brown, it was shoulder length. The others hair was a soft tangle of long curly light brown hair. They were both barefoot.  
"Rikkay! Kekay!" Ella screamed wildly, waving her arms. The one in red and gold jumped up and ran over to Ella. The one in brown followed less gracefully. Now, I'm not trying to be mean, but what I meant by less gracefully, is she tripped and fell flat on her face. Ella and the other girl gasped.  
"Ohemgee," Ella exclaimed, "Are you okay Cory?!" Cory helped herself up and brushed her clothes off.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said flatly, seemingly mad at herself.  
"Oh! I know what will make you feel better!" The other one said, looking at an approaching car. Ella looked to, and she whispered in who I was guessing was Kiki's ear. Because of our awesome-amazing hearing, I heard her say, "Is that, HIM?"  
"Yes," Kiki giggled. "It's HIM."  
"HIM's looking much older than last time! So, she still likes HIM?"  
"Yup," Kiki smiled.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rikki asked, suspiciously.  
Kiki pointed to the car.  
A tall curly blonde haired boy hopped out of the car. He had tons of freckles, and bright blue eyes. He got out of the car and waved to Rikki, Cory? I don't know what to call her. She pretended not to notice.  
"Hmhmhm..." She sang looking away casually. She started to talk to Ella.  
"So, who be dese people? Are dey yo farayunds?! (A/N: She says, who be these people, are they your friends?)" She said goofily. In the back ground I saw the blonde haired boy throw up his hands in mock frustration and walk his way over with his stuff, waving goodbye to the car which drove off with a beep.  
"Sorry Max, she always speaks weirdly when HE gets here." Ella said "whispering" to me. Rikki looked coldly at her.  
"What was that?" She said in the same words I had used before me and Fang got in a fist fight. I laughed out loud, tearing everyone's attention away from away from what was happening.  
I leaned forward to Ella's ear and whispered quietly, "So, who's this HIM you guys were talking about? I'm guessing it's that guy with the blonde hair?"  
Ella snickered. "I'll tell you tonight, in the cabin," She winked. "And you're extremely lucky Rikki didn't hear you."  
"Ok, I'm only picking up peices of the puzzle, but I'm guessing this HIM person is someone Rikki likes, and is trying to hide it, or something...Only guessing." Ella laughed.  
"Hey, Alex," Rikki said smiling as he walked over.  
"Hey." They slung their arms around each others shoulders, looking more like best friends than anything else. It was kinda cute. I imagined me and Fang doing that, and all I got was me trying to get my arm high enough to get to his shoulder. I wanted to say Aw, but I decided that probably wouldn't go over well. And I wouldn't be breathing.  
"Hey, 'sup Elle." Alex said. Hey, that was my nickname for her! Someone! Kick him in the face!  
Angel laughed. "Nice one, Max!" Angel said out loud.  
"Um, I didn't say anything Ange." She looked confused, then blushed as she realized I only thought it. I laughed. Haha.  
"Hey, who are you guys?" Alex said, pointing to the flock and I.  
"Oh, this is my sister Max, well, half sister, and this is Fang, and Iggyy...And Nudge and Gasman, you'll see why in five minutes or less, he had lots o' burritos, and Angel."  
Alex looked disturbed. Rikki laughed, poking him in the ribs. He faked an "Ow," and poked her back. They're adorable!  
"Oh, so it's them?" Kiki said. Ella nodded.  
"Yup."  
"Oh hi! I'm Kati!" She waved.  
"I'm Cory," Rikki said, less enthusiastically.  
Huh.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"HURRY UP, YO FOO!" Ella yelled at me, while I was taking my bags inside the log cabin we would be staying in for camp. We stopped at my... Grandmas house to meet up with Kati and Cory and Alex. The younger ones were going with my aunts Michelle and Elaine...or Auntie-paunty and Lainey.  
"I'm coming, pooper. Hold your horses," I grumbled.  
I walked in the door she dissapeared through. Inside were about ten bunk beds, and I was guessing we were the first ones there. Me, Ella, Kati, and Cory decided we would take bunk beds together. Ella and Kati got top and bottom, and me and Cory chose a bed that was at the end of theirs. Me and Ella were on the tops, and we put our pillows at the ends so we could talk at night. Kati and Cory did the same on the bottom bunks.  
"Well this is heaven," I grumpily said. Ella rolled her eyes at me and I heard something similar coming from Cory.  
"Who knows, maybe-"  
"Come on, we're here ta have fun." Kati sighed, hitting Cory with her pillow, and setting it back on her bed.  
"I wonder what cabin Alex is staying in tonight..." Cory ignored Kati and tapped her chin.  
Kati tried to cover her giggle with her arm.  
Cory looked at her. "You say something?"  
"Hehe...no, but you did...that's why I was laughing-"  
"KIKI."  
"Well," Ella chimed in.  
"ELLA, one more word, and Iggy will know every embarrassing thing you did since you were three."  
I covered my mouth and laughed at Ella, pointing, just to tease her.  
"Shut up! I was kidding! Gosh, you're so sensitive."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Oh, _Iggy!_" She headed for the door.  
"NO!" Ella jumped in her way.  
"What?" we heard from the other side of the door, the boys were waiting for us in the car.  
Ella slapped her forehead repeatedly.  
"Come on, Rikki, let it go!" Kati said, obviously trying hard not to laugh.  
Cory sighed and shrugged.  
"Did someone say my name?" Iggy said from outside.  
"Iggy, just shut up!" I called.  
I heard him mutter "What did _I_ do?"  
Ella looked like her best friend just died. "Now he's gonna think I'm...I dunno, keeping secrets from him! He's gonna..." She trailed off when she saw that everyone was staring at her.  
"Ella, I hardly doubt he'll think _anything_ different of you...You'll always be his little Ellakinz..."  
"MAX, SHUT UP!"  
Kati did NOT want Ella to see her cracking up by the looks of it, and Rikki was already on the floor, clutching her stomach.  
"Wow, guys. Am I the only one not teasable? Who do YOU like, Kati, or do you not?"  
"I don't like anyone named Grayson, I have no idea who your talking about. Why, did Ella tell you something? Ella's delusional and was diagnosed with insanity when she was little, and there's no telling what's truth or lies." She looked wide eyed and suspicious at me.  
"Um, guilty conscience much?" I snickered.  
"Um earth to Max? We could probably tease you the most for what you don't know..." Ella said slowly.  
"What?" I asked, getting suspicious. "What don't I know?" I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"F..." She said, smiling at me, "A...N..."  
"Ella...Don't say it..."  
"Tehe...G!"  
"You little-"  
"Come on, guys, we didn't come here to tease about boys, did we?" Kati said. "Everyone's waiting...including _Iggy_, Ella..."  
Ella marched out the door.  
"Besides, what about...Fang?" I whispered, catching up to Ella. She just giggled.  
"Let's just say you do things in your sleep without knowing it. And I'm not _just_ talking about sleep talking alone in our room.  
I was about to reply defensively, when she just held her hand up. "Save it, Max."  
"Okay, just saying," Rikki said from behind us, "That sounded reaaally awkward, Elle."  
I growled at hearing someone else use my nickname for her again. Theiveerrryyy.  
I pulled the sliding door on the car open, and climbed over Iggy, followed closely by Ella.  
I stopped suddenly, and looked back. Ella was standing right in front of Iggy, waiting for me to keep going.  
I couldn't resist it! I had to do it!  
I snuck my hand behind Ella's back, and shoved Ella right into Iggy. Ella's feet failed and she knocked into Iggy. Iggy caught her in his arms.  
"Woah, you alright?" He said.  
I can't explain how hard it was to not laugh. But even when I tried my hardest, I laughed anyway, and tripped over to my seat.  
Ella was blushing furiously. "I'm...fine..." She managed through either her anger, or her embarrassment...or she was just so swept away by Iggy's hotness, she couldn't speak well.  
Woah...did I just say Iggy was hot? Not how I meant it to be..._don't tell Ella!_  
Ella clumsily got up from Iggy, and crawled to the seat two from him.  
I was snickering so hard, I bent over, clutching my stomach.  
Ella didn't look at me.  
Kiki and Cory scrambled in. Kati sat next to me, and Cory sat next to Ig.  
Mum was sitting in the front seat, Alex beside her. In the middle seats it was Iggy, Cory, and Ella. Then, in the back, it was me and Kiki.  
"Where's Fang?" I said, looking around.  
"Right here," I heard a deep voice snicker from beside me.  
"HEEBIEJEEBIECOOKEIS!" I screamed. Fang became visible from beside me and he almost laughed. I supposed my face was funny. "Gosh, will you quit that?" I said, putting my hand over my pounding heart.  
"Quit what, breathing?" He smirked.  
I whacked him upside the head.  
"ENNYWAIS." I said, turning back.

"We're at the boys' cabin!" mom yelled. Iggy, Alex, and Fang left the car getting their stuff from the back and mom helped them.  
"Yayee! Alex is in the same cabin as them!" Rikki yelled.  
"Who said you have nothing to tease about?" Kati crooned smugly at me. I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.  
"What do you mean?" She cocked her head and her eyebrows did that funny look thing.  
"You know what I mean..."  
"Gosh, Fang and I are just best friends." I rolled my eyes at the wiggly eyebrows everyone was giving me.  
"Yup."  
"Uhuh."  
"Suuree."  
"Cause that explains while you were cuddling in the car, right?" Ella said, then covering her mouth with her hands.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
Fang, Iggy and Alex climbed back in the car a lot faster than we did. When Fang climbed in the backseat with me, I avoided eye contact with him. Iggy looked where he knew I was sitting, or thought, and laughed smugly at me. He pointed to his ears.

This would make things a bit awkward.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Max!" Ella yelled at me.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted back. I had a major headache.  
"Truth or dare?" Me and the girls of cabin 3 were playing truth or dare. It was Autumn, and Rachel, the twins, Olivia, Rikki, Kiki, Ella, Victoria and I were all in our bunk beds. The last girl was coming tomorrow morning.  
"Dare." I said, annoyed.  
"Okay, I dare you…to…" She tapped her chin thinking. "To…" I sat back, thinking as the girl named Olivia whispered in Ella's ear.  
Ella giggled and said, "Okay. I dare you to go outside and say 'I love Molar'," She laughed.  
"Um, okay." I hopped off the bunk bed landing gracefully on my feet, all the other girls were getting off their bunk beds, too.  
I walked out the door and saw that across the river in the distance the boys side was having a fire. I recognized Fang, Iggy, Alex, Grayson, Craig, and Andy. I heard the girls giggle from the door.  
Then I realized why they wanted me to do it.  
Fang. Molar. Teeth. The boys were outside.  
They wanted me to yell that I loved Fang without saying it outright.  
"No! I'm not doing that!" I yelled. My eyes were still on the boys at the camp fire. They all looked up. Great.  
"No! Max you have to!" Ella yelled despairingly.  
"No way, Elle!" I needed to lower my voice. That wasn't happening.  
"It's a dare," Olivia laughed, "You have to."  
"Fine." I had a mischievous grin on my face.  
"IGGY AND ELLA WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" I shouted at the boys side, laughing. Iggy had a shocked look on his face. All the other people on the boys side that I knew laughed.  
"MAX! THAT WAS NOT THE DARE!" Ella yelled furiously. "Two can play at this game." She smirked an evil grin over my way. "MAX AND FANG CUDDLE WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING!" She yelled.  
I think a war cry escaped from my mouth. I tackled Ella to the ground, pulling her hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Olivia shrug her shoulders. She knew everyone in the cabin sans Victoria and I. Rikki, Autumn, Olivia, and Rachel all knew each other from school, they were all best friends.  
"RIKKI ELIZABETH TATTEN HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH ALEXANDER VANCENT EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN!" She yelled.  
Cory screamed back, "WHAT!" Enraged, she started chasing Olivia, who was laughing hysterically. "LIES! WHAT IS THIS CRAZY TALK!?"  
"Ella!" I hissed. Dramatically, I said, "Now nothing will ever be the same between us!" I pulled her hair. I needed to make her feel guilty. She rolled us over and then proceeded to pull my hair.  
Autumn and Rachel looked to each other, and then started singing. "Ra, ra, ruh, uh, uhh, rama, rumuh muh, gaga, ooh lala, WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" They sang to us.  
"You're sick!" We both yelled at the same time. They continued singing, but I ignored them. I distantly heard, "I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!" They were leaning on each other, doing the laugh that made me want to laugh with them.  
Victoria was looking mischievously at Kati.  
"No! Victoria-DON'T!" She screamed, probably waking up all the campers, as if they weren't awake already.  
"KATI LIKES GRAYSON!" I felt like I was a normal girl in a girly sleep over. IT WAS SO DRAMATICAL.  
Kati screamed loudly, covering her ears with her hands.  
Rachel and Autumn went louder. "I WANT YOUR LOVE, 'N I WANT YOUR REVENGE, I WANT YOUR LOVE, I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS!" Then they started yelling in French. I was sure the boys on the other side were either laughing or shocked, but I just continued fighting with Elle.  
I should have given Ella more credit. She knew how to fight.  
Then, Autumn and Rachel finished their song. "Ra, ra, ruh, uh, uhh, rama, rumuh muh, gaga, ooh lala, want your bad romance," they sang out. The awkward silence was evident, as they were the only ones who thought they were funny.

On the outside, anyways.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	12. Chapter 12

FPOV  
Chapter 12

"Okay, guys, we're gonna go outside and start a fire!" Uncle Andy said. Iggy was going by James Griffiths, I was going by Nick, Gazzy by Thomas to everyone but Alex, Grayson, who had come earlier today, and seemed to know Max's family well, and Craig, Uncle Andy, and Micah, who were Max's cousins, sans Gazzer.  
All the boys from the two upper boys cabins were here, and Ig started the fire with Craig.  
"Hey, Fnick," Iggy called, sitting back down. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, dearest Jamey?" I called mockingly. We both heard a door shut on the girls side across the not so wide river. I looked over to see Max in her pjs standing out in the cold.  
"No! I'm not doing that!" I heard her yell, her back to the cabin staring at us.  
"No! Max you have to!" Ella yelled back.  
"No way, Elle!" Max shouted back.  
"It's a dare," the girl named Olivia laughed, "You have to."  
"Fine," Max said evilly.  
"IGGY AND ELLA WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" She yelled.  
Iggy's face dropped. I covered my mouth with my arm to smother my laughing. Grayson and Alex did the same.  
"MAX! THAT WAS NOT THE DARE!" She yelled. She smirked an evil grin over Max's way. "MAX AND FANG CUDDLE WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING!" She yelled.  
A war cry escaped from Max's mouth. She tackled Ella to the ground, pulling her hair. I saw Olivia shrug and then she yelled, "RIKKI ELIZABETH TATTEN HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH ALEXANDER EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN!"  
Cory screamed back, "WHAT!" Enraged, she started chasing Olivia, who was laughing hysterically. "LIES! WHAT IS THIS CRAZY TALK!?"  
Autumn and Rachel looked to each other, and then started singing. "Ra, ra, ruh, uh, uhh, rama, rumuh muh, gaga, ooh lala, WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" They sang to Max and Ella, who were wrestling on the ground.  
"You're sick!" They both yelled at the same time. But they continued singing 'Bad Romance'.  
The girl named Victoria smirked at Kati.  
"No...Victoria, DON'T!" She screamed.  
"KATI LIKES GRAYSON!" Victoria shouted.  
Kati screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her eyes with her hands.  
I looked at Grayson.  
Grayson looked uncomfortable. "I think I'll go to bed, now…"  
Alex, Iggy and I followed suit.  
"What a night…" Alex muttered.  
He heard Autumn and Rachel finish the song.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I'll say the next morning was super awkward for everybody. Kiki avoided Grayson everywhere, dodging glances.  
"Come on," I had told her after she looked away from Grayson quickly once that day. "It's not like Ella screamed to the world that you and Grayson CUDDLE when no one's LOOKING!" I gave Ella an evil glance. "It's not like she LIED about you and your BEST FRIEND and now every thing's AWKWARD between the two of you." I fumed, mostly talking about myself. I rubbed my head where Elle had pulled it really hard, and she looked apologetically to me. I looked away, turning up my nose. Kati rolled her eyes.  
On other notes, the campground was busy. The boys and the girls shared both sides of the river, only slept on different sides, and crossed the humongously wide bridge that also served as a stage for the talent show at the end of the week. Me, Kati, Ella, and Autumn and Olo were crossing the bridge now, to go over to the boys side and play tennis. Grayson, Iggy, Gazzy, and Micah passed us running. Fang passed us a little more slowly. And suave.  
Wait… Nevermind. I'm lame. I have no idea why I just said that.  
We avoided eye contact at all costs, and I hated it. We were just best friends and we both knew that what Ella said wasn't true. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.  
I bumped into Angel. We stepped back and she stared at me for a moment. I thought she was going to hug me, but instead she started laughing hysterically. Fang stared at her, she looked back, and then fell to the ground with giggles.  
"You guys are too much!"  
"What did we-" I broke myself off. She had just read my mind. "I hate you…" I pushed passed her and headed toward the tennis area. Once we got there we saw that our opponents were Grayson, Ig, Gaz, Micah and Fang, who had also been going to the tennis court.  
"Joy to the world." I said in a mock sing song voice.  
"The world has failed," Ella sang back in the same tone of voice.  
"Uh, maybe I'll….skip tennis…" Kiki played with her fingers. "I was never really good at it anyway…"  
Ella ran up to her and hugged her around the waist. "Oh no you don't, wussy. You're coming with us, it just won't be fair to the boys if we weren't evenly matched. I'm sure they'd feel better if you were with us." Kati giggled, a little smirk playing on her lips.  
"Okay." She said reluctantly.  
I went over and picked up five tennis rackets. I passed them out and we got into position. "Prepared to be swamped." I mouthed, bending low, my hands on my knees, looking at Fang, who was in the same position. He smirked as if he knew what I said.  
Gazzy served the ball, and Kati threw it back with a wild hit, giving it to Grayson. He tossed it over to Autumn and she caught it gracefully jumping up and serving it towards Micah. He hit it towards me. I served it towards Fang and he leaped up. It was close but he got it, hit it towards Olivia.  
I cursed under my breath, we were all too good.  
It went back and forth a while, then it happened. I was going to serve the ball back to the boys when I slipped before jumping, and ended up hitting the ball really horribly, and it fell on our side. I ended up skinning the whole back of my leg. I fell on my back. Fang smirked.  
"Well aren't you little Miss Grace?" I picked up the ball, passed it back to the boys, and it came my way again, them assuming they would get another point. When Olivia, who was behind me, had helped me up, I whispered into her ear, "Hit the ball from behind me," and she nodded. I ran to the edge of the net acting like I was going to hit the ball, instead smashing the edge down on Fangs head. Olivia caught it in back of me, and while the boys were standing there, shocked, we scored a point. I shot the bird at Fang, and he replied with the same gesture.  
I high fived Olivia, and knew I was gonna like her a lot. Before we left we had all been given tennis shorts and they were riding up with all this jumping. We got the same look on our face as we tried discreetly pulling them down. We laughed.  
"IGGY, QUIT LOOKIN' AT ME!" Gazzy yelled.  
Iggy pointed to him and shouted "NO FAIR! BLIND JOKE!"  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"We're rolling our eyes, Iggy," I said.  
"Big whoop!"  
"Wait, how is Iggy even playing this game without failing miserably?" Ella asked, looking like there was some kind of crisis.  
"Oh, thanks for the support, darling!" Iggy shouted annoyed.  
Ella blushed furiously and looked away as if Iggy would know she was looking at him.  
"Hehehehe," Kati teased, elbowing her in the ribs. "Iggy called you 'darling'!"  
"Mamama," Autumn sang. What is with the twins and Lady Gagag? "I wanna hold em like they do in Texas State… Fold em let em hit me raise it baby…"  
"SHUT UP!" Rachel called as she was passing by to go to Baseball with Rikki and the new girl Hanna.  
"Papapapoker face…" Autumn said quietly.  
We continued to play poker-I mean tennis and we eventually lost. But, turns out, we had baseball together too. This time, we all knew we had to win. There would be no excuses. We all went back to the cabin, changing into the baseball clothes they provided to us. We looked kick-butt. We were the green team, the boys were black. We got to the muddy baseball field, and I felt bad that we would be getting our green but mostly white clothes dirty. But, no excuses. No excuses.  
Fang's team was pitching first, and he was the pitcher. I went first. He pitched the ball perfectly and I batted, getting it way out in the field, where Iggy was listening for it to fall and Gazzy ran for it. Poor Ig. I wasted no time running to first base, and then to second as Gaz passed the ball to Ig, throwing it back to Fang, and he ran to second base, where we were both running to get there first. I did a running slide, hitting my foot to the base and Fang slipped, Crashing over me, his face over mine, crashing the mud over on to me. His eyes were so close. I heard Grayson give a sharp intake of breath. Fang slowly got closer, saying "Safe." I felt his breath on my lips.  
He got up, giving me a hand. I took it. I stood on base. He ran back to pitchers base and I had to think, Wow, he looks good in white. I shook the thought out of my head.  
Within a couple of minutes, I made a homerun, and we took base as Ella got the third strike. Since we didn't have any more than five players we just started at the pitchers base.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After we won the boys at baseball, we shook hands, (I dutifully didn't look Fang in the eyes as we shook) and headed back to the cabin to get into some regular clothes. I threw on some jeans and borrowed Elles green tank top and I threw on my combat boots. Me and Rikki found we had music together. Kati came in late, and sat next to us. We were the only ones in there. It was around 4. A guitar, a cello, a ukulele, a violin, a banjo, and a mandolin with a couple microphones were in front of us. Our teacher wasn't there, and by the time 4:09 rolled around, and she still wasn't there, Rikki had had enough.  
"I'm playing with this stuffs." She said defiantly. She grabbed the cello and sat down at a chair. She started to play a cool tune. I recognized it as How to Save a Life by the Fray. I went up to the microphone and started to sing along with it.  
Step one, you say we need to talk,  
He walks you say sit down,  
It's just a talk.  
He smiles politely, back at you,  
You stare politely, right on through.  
Kati came up next to me on the other mike and started to sing harmony, grabbing the mandolin, playing along. I was the only one who didn't know an instrument. We finished singing.  
"That was fun!" I said. "Kiki, do you know any other instruments?"  
Kati nodded. "Quite a few,"  
"Guitar?"  
"Yep,"  
My face brightened. "Will you teach me?"  
Kati smiled at me. "Well, I'm not the best teacher, but I'll try!"  
I clapped.  
Then I stared at my hands. What was I just doing? Was…was I just clapping!?  
I looked at Kiki and Rikki. They were looking at each other awkwardly.  
"I don't even…" I said. I couldn't even change my sentence.  
We burst out laughing.  
"Here," Kiki said. She passed me the guitar, and led me to the chairs we had been sitting in. She taught me a couple cords, and we practiced a couple songs together. After we were done and my fingers were bleeding, it was around 5 and we headed home. Rikki had played cello along with us, and it sounded really pretty.  
On the way back to the cabin, we saw Rachel, Olivia, and Autumn and walked back with them. We were on our way to the cafeteria where everyone ate. They we laughing so hard.  
"What is it?" Kati asked, suspiciously.  
"Ding Dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? THE WICKED WITCH! Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead!" Olivia sang out between laughs.  
"What's so funny?" I asked. Autumn was laughing so hard, and it was so contagious that we all started to, and we didn't even know why.  
"We...were...making...fun of...Rikki...when she...tripped!" She choked out between laughs.  
"What?" I said, turning to Rikki. She hadn't tripped. Rikki rolled her eyes and blushed.  
"When-" Rikki was cut off.  
"DING DONG DOROTHY'S DOWN! Dorothy's down, Dorothy's down, ding dong, the graceful Dorothy's down!" Rachel and Autumn sang together. I had to laugh. What was this all about?  
"Like I was saying," Rikki ground out. "Last year, I was Dorothy for the Wizard of Oz, and I was supposed to fake a trip, but when I did, I actually tripped, and I skinned my knee and them, being the witches," she pointed to Autumn and Rachel, "Found it hilarious and laughed through out the rest of the play." She finished, blushing.  
"WAHAHAHA!" They both laughed, and I did too, as well as Olivia and Kati.  
"It was pretty funny." Olivia said.  
"I didn't see it because I only went to the family and friends play, that happened during the school play." Kati said.  
We approached the cafeteria and me and Autumn were leaning on each other, clutching our stomachs because we were laughing so hard. I was almost sure we would pass out from lack of air, you couldn't even hear us.  
Kati led us over to the table with lots of our family on it. There was Craig, Esther, Rikki's older sister, Hallee, Kati's older sister, Micah, Rebekah, Keisha, and then the flock. Hanna came and sat down next to us, and all the girls from my cabin came too.  
I got off of Autumn and and Leaned on Rikki, who was currently trying to help me sit down. My head was spinning at the time, so I didn't realize this was a bad idea. I should go back in time and slap myself.  
Rikki slipped–yes, on a banana peel, however cliche that is–and brought me down with her. We ended up laughing so hard, it was hilarious, and how we must've looked...  
Autumn laughed and pointed at us, getting down on her hands and knees, and we couldn't stop for about 4 minutes. Rachel, Olivia and Kati helped us up. Hanna walked in and started laughing too, but by this time we had it under control, and we only giggled slightly.  
We all sat down. I sat between Iggy and Nudge, and across from Angel and Keisha and Micah. I looked to Angel, who was talking quietly with Keisha, a little grin on both of their faces.  
"Hey, Ange, how's camp so far?" I asked. She looked to me.  
"It's really great, Max!" She then turned back to Keisha and started talking again. It seemed as if they were talking about inventing, and using "it" to be a spy. I just hope neither of them are into Pyrotechnics.  
"Okay...How's camp, Nudge?" I said turning to the obviously more talkative one. She turned from Rebekah, who had chocolate skin, just like her, and the same frizzy hair in two braids. Keisha, her little sister, also had chocolate skin, but her hair was as afro-ie. I hung down in long braids instead.  
"It's really awesome! Rebekah and I are, like, best friends forever! She's so cool! We were in the music room and she played a song on the violin and she really like T-Swift, and so don't I! Talking of T-Swift, did you know she has a new song out? I didn't! Rebekah told me about it! It's so pretty! So is Rebekah! And Keisha! Did you know they nick-named them Kisa and Reba, or Ruba? Because her birthstone is Ruby and–"  
"That's quite enough. I'm glad you're having a good time though," I interrupted. She just smiled. I nudged Iggy. "And you?" I said.  
"Wonderful," He said, blushing. I could tell he was thinking about what had gone on last night with the Truth or Dare game on the girls side. I decided the best approach, for me, would be to tease him.  
"Have a lot of your schedule with Ella?" I asked, unnecessarily giving him the wiggly eye-brows.  
"Have a lot of your schedule with Fang?" He asked mockingly. I shut up.  
" How wude," I muttered under my breath. Iggy smiled, knowing he got to me.  
"Hey, Gazzer, how's camp?" I interrupted him playing Star Wars with imaginary light sabers with Micah. They both looked at me.  
"It's awesome!" He said. Then he turned back to Micah, and Micah threw out a line from Star Wars as they continued fighting.  
"What do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Micah said in a fake voice, I'm guessing he was Obi Wan. AND YES, I do watch Star Wars. I laughed and rolled my eyes as they continued on.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was with Kati and Ella, and Cori came up beside us when we crossed the bridge to the girls side, we came across Iggy and Fang. Fang stepped onto the bridge, Iggy followed, but he was a little off. His first foot made the bridge, but the other foot slipped. With a "WAH!" He tripped sideways and fell into the water.  
Ella and Kiki ignored the splashing water crashing against them, and burst out laughing really hard. So hard, they fell down. Me and Cory then started to laugh. Fang stood there, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his snickering.  
Iggy's head popped out of the water, his hair sticking to his face in wet locks.  
He heard Kati and Ella and pouted.  
"Jeez, Iggy, swimming lessons start after tennis!" I yowled through giggles, and Kati and Elle burst out laughing again.  
Iggy snorted, then smirked and grabbed for on of the girls hands and yanked her into the water. Kati screamed and splashed in.  
Me and Rikki laughed harder. Ella rolled around on the bridge as people stared at us.  
"Yeah, keep moving on," I said glaring at the creep who always stared at me creepily as he walked by in a creepy way.  
Kati's head appeared out of the water and looked at Iggy. "What was that for?" She squealed, still smirking a bit.  
Before he could answer, she screeched and sprang on him, and they disappeared into the water, sending splashes to me and Rikki and Ella.  
"Kiki, don't hold back!" Rikki yelled through laughs, raising her fist in the air limply.  
Kiki and Iggy appeared out of the water. Iggy was hugging Kati so tightly she couldn't move. He'd done this to me a couple times, and it was very affective to girls who hit hard.  
Ella stopped laughing and stood up, in a crouching pose, and pounced on Iggy. Iggy fell backward, and back into the water.  
Ella and Kati popped out of the water, followed by Iggy and they had hold of his soaked legs.  
"Hold him down," Ella ordered Kiki, and hopped onto Iggy's back and bended his arm back.  
"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled.  
Okay, I couldn't resist. I plugged my nose and hopped in, and so did Cory.  
"I GET IT, OK?" Iggy was shouting. "YOU WIN, YOU WIN!"  
We were all soaked. Kati and Ella screeched with conquest and victory. Me and Rikki high-fived.  
I looked around. Victoria, Grayson, Jon, Fang, and Angel were staring at us this whole time.  
"Boys," I tsked, "I'm disappointed. You see Iggy here, being beaten up without mercy, and don't do anything about it? Shame on you…especially you, Fang,"  
Fang rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. "If you think I'm going in there, you're nuts,"  
But I grabbed his ankle and dragged him in the water, giggling devilishly. Which was weird.  
He splashed into the water, and eyed me sneakily. He grabbed my head and dunked me under the freezing cold water.  
Underwater, I heard a screech and Fang's hands left my head.  
I sucked in a breath once I got above water; I saw Rikki wrestling Fang down.  
"Thanks," I breathed, and joined her. Rikki motioned to the other boys on the bridge, and I nodded. I grabbed Fang from her, rapping my arms around his so he couldn't move, and Rikki grabbed Grayson in. He fell almost on top of Kati and she screamed.  
"AH!" He laughed, his blondish brownish hair was yet wet. She laughed and grabbed his shoulders with each of her hands and dunked him under. I saw bubbles come up. Kati looked alarmed and pulled him back up.  
"What's wrong!?" She asked.  
"Nothing, everything's perfectly fine," He said calming down. Her hands were still on his shoulders and they were so close.  
Everyone was quiet now, and I leaned my head on Fangs shoulder, saying very quietly, "Awww," I felt him stiffen under me. Gosh, way to ruin a moment. I pulled away and crossed my arms, and continued watching the scene, although, not before I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes.  
Kati looked away from him shyly, and her arms came down.  
"Haha," She said, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
"Yeah..." He said, itching the back of his neck.  
A few more minutes of awkward silence passed, before Rikki yawned and said she was gonna get out now.  
We all followed to go get dry clothes on.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey, Rikki," I said. We were hanging out in our cabin.  
Rikki didn't answer. She didn't look up from her book.  
"Rikki?"  
She still didn't answer.  
"Are...you mad at me or something?" I said, kind of annoyed.  
"RIKKI!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
"AH!" She screamed and fell over sideways from Ella's bunk. Ella has a top bunk.  
"Rikki!" I yelled. I jumped off my bed and walked over to her. She was laying over sideways, clutching her head and silently screaming, tears on her face.  
"Oh my gosh, Cory, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" I said, pulling the earphones out of her ears that I hadn't seen before. A book called Warriors lay next to her, and she yelled out.  
"My arm!" She barely whispered. I turned her body over onto her back, and looked at her arm. He shoulder was at an odd angle from what it usually would have been; it was dislocated.  
I was about to push it in when she screamed, "Don't!" I heard the door shut behind me as I was about to explain to her that I needed to do it so it would feel better. I turned around to see who came in. It was Olivia and the Twins.  
"Oh my gosh, Rick, what happened?" Rachel said, coming and leaning down beside Rikki. Cory just shook her head, shoulders shaking which I imagined hurt it more.  
"I was trying to get her attention and I thought she was mad at me, so I yelled, because she wasn't saying anything, but I didn't know she had earphones in. So when I yelled, she jumped and fell off Ella's bed.  
"Oh, Rick," Autumn groaned. Olivia whispered in Autumn's ear, and it sounded like, "Let's get the only person she'd actually trust doing that." It sounded kind of smug, but whatever, as long as it helped Rickabelle. I felt bad for scaring her like that. They rushed out of the cabin, not looking back.  
"Rikki, I am so, so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to." She nodded her head, meaning she understood. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting her like this. I really didn't know she was _that_ klutzy.  
A minute or two passed of Rachel trying to cheer her up, although, even though she made me laugh, Rikki was in big pain. I've had a dislocated shoulder before and it does not feel good.  
Then, Autumn and Olivia raced in. Rikki was trying to get up off the floor, and when I tried to help, she said no. I felt really bad. Rachel whispered into my ear, "Don't feel bad, she likes to be independent, she doesn't and wouldn't have let us help her either." This did little to make me feel better.  
We heard the door shut again, and Jonathan came in.  
"Rick, what happened?" He asked her softly. She shook her head. She was in a sitting up position but she was leaning against the bed-side table holding her arm.  
I thought I could hear Autumn singing "Ra ra, rama muh," I kicked her. She looked down, smiling.  
Rikki whispered that her arm was dislocated to Jon and he nodded slowly.  
"Want me to put it back in?"  
She started to nod then looked at us. He understood, them being like best "friends" and all. And don't think she's hiding it from anybody. Just because they aren't actually boy friend and girl friend yet, does _not_ mean they don't like each other. I mean gosh, some people are just so clueless, it's like they don't even know they like each other.  
He turned to us. Autumn and Olivia started leaving, and me and Rachel got up. Jon didn't even say anything to us. He didn't have to. It was obvious Rikki didn't like people seeing her in pain, much less admitting to it.  
I followed Rachel, Autumn and Olivia outside. Kati saw us outside and slapped Victoria a high-five, leaving and jogging over to us. She saw our worried faces, and stopped.  
"What happened with Rikki?" She asked. I stared, open mouthed.  
"How did you know...?" Autumn asked. Kati rolled her eyes, jokingly.  
"She's very predictable. Plus, the lack of her being here, and the worried faces." She pointed out. I wanted to laugh, but decided it probably wouldn't be the appropriate time to do so.  
Kati went up to the window. "Aw!" She whisper-shrieked.  
"What?"  
"They're together! And he's comforting-ooh." We heard a scream then. Kati looked away from the window. Let's go find a place to hide. She saw me."

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

RPOV: Rikki

I watched as Olivia, Autumn, Rachel and Max left, leaving me alone with Jon. I was kind of nervous, but I didn't like admitting to pain, and no offense to Max, I knew it was an accident, I hope they would explain it to her. Jon breathed out, and I wrenched my shoulder when I jumped, making me seem all wimpy again. I looked into his eyes and saw that they had real concern in them. I knew he'd always be my best friend. But I'd hoped someday he might be something more. I just didn't want our friend ship to go so soon, I wanted it to last a lot longer.  
"What happened?" He asked again, this time sitting in front of me.  
"Max accidentally jumped me, and I fell of the top bunk," I said. I wiped my sticky face with the long sleeve of my hoodie. Surprisingly, he just laughed.  
"You are sooo clumsy." He said. I laughed a little bit, my arm hurting with my breaths. He saw, and he looked serious again.  
"Want me to put it back in?" He asked, motioning to my deformed shoulder. I nodded reluctantly. It hurt even when someone touched it. I tried not to scream. One, his hands were on me, and I know that sounds weird, but whatever. And two, I really didn't want to do this cause I knew it would hurt badly.  
"One, two..." He stopped. "What's that sound?" He asked. His hands came off my shoulder, and he grabbed my Zune mp3 player. He put one of the buds in his ear, and one in mine. We did this all the time, but I don't think he knows this song.  
_Stranger I've known you for so long  
I found you lost with a compass in the fog  
Stranger you know me too much  
Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you_

I looked into his face, not daring to go into his eyes. He smiled at me. I blushed, and looked back down at the Zune. Stupid Zune. Why doesn't it go find a cliff to dance on? This shouldn't be happening right now.  
I wanted to grab the Zune from his hands, but I thought about it and I though it might seem a little rude.

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall_

I was sitting here, with my best friend, side to side, listening to a sweet song. I felt like a queen. Well, you know, with the exception of my aching shoulder.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Stranger you've followed me so far  
Until the roads converged, as did the stars  
Stranger the moon looks blue tonight  
Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight

Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall

His hand was on my shoulder again, and he started to count, music playing in our ears.  
"One, two," He crashed his lips into mine, and pushed hard on my shoulder. I screamed into his mouth and he let go. His freckled cheeks were blushing, but only a little bit. I saw Kati in the window.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall

Hallelujah

He pulled away, looking at the floor. It looked like he was feeling dejected.  
I didn't want him to feel that way, so I put my other hand to his warm cheek, and brought his face closer. I kissed him again.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kati led us to the storage shed. We looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was.  
"Why are we here, Kati?" Rachel asked. Kati looked back at us, devilishly.  
"We're gonna ambush the boys cabin! We need some supplies, so we'll start here."  
"Awesome!" I said. As soon as the door was open, we all crowded inside to see what we could use. There was tons of spray paint, for trees' roots that were sticking out. We grabbed the bright pink and the neon purple and headed out. Autumn and Rachel grabbed four each, and Kati and I grabbed only a couple. Olivia didn't get any, since she was the last one in, and there was no other pink or purple.  
We headed back to the campsite, the dark looming in closer. It was almost bed time, so I hoped Jon would be out of there by now. He should be, anyways.  
By the time we got back to the cabin, Ella, Hanna, and Victoria were by the window, listening in. They motioned us to get on the side of the building with them. We heard the screen door bang shut, and Jon walked out. We shrouded even closer to the building as he looked back, waving at Rikki. When he turned back around, we all scuffled in, walking in in groups so that Rikki might not get suspicious. She didn't.  
She was lying on her bed, spread out, and sighing contentedly.  
"What was that all about?" I asked. She shrugged, her face getting red with a blush.  
"Yeah, Rick, what was that all about?" Olivia asked.  
"Shuddup."  
"Huwell," Olivia said, making a face. Rikki smiled again.  
"Okay, tell us what happened." Autumn and Rachel said at the same time. Rikki shook her head. There was definitely something going on. Whatever. If she didn't want to tell us, then she didn't have to.  
"TELL ME OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Autumn yelled. Okay, not everyone has the same idea. I guess. Rikki burst out laughing.  
"Anyways, guys, back to the plan." Kati said. I nodded.  
"What plan?" Rikki said, sitting up too quickly and bonking her head on the top of her bed. "OW!" She yelled, rubbing where she hit her head.  
"This is the plan," Kati said. "We're raiding the boys cabin, you see. We're gonna spray paint the whole cabin pink and write something with purple." Raiding rocks! Then I had an idea. Remember when I said that Nudge had brought like, three bags of crafting stuff?  
"How about we get Nudge to do, like, nails and bedazzle their cabin or something?" I asked. They looked at me like I was a hero. Well...  
"YUS!" Rikki said, enthralled.  
"Okay, we'll ask. We'll get out of the cabin at 12, getting together all of their stuff and then we'll go pick up Nudge. We'll grab anything girly that we can. We'll get to the boys cabin, go crazy, give Nudge a couple helpers, we'll be out in an hour." Kati said.  
"Well, assuming Nudge wakes up," Ella adds. I nodded. Nudge was a pretty deep sleeper, especially when we weren't on the run.  
We were up a couple minutes after, talking our butts off. Rikki was sighing dreamily, and soon, when everyone else was asleep, about an hour or two later, I woke her up.  
"Oi," I whispered loudly. Yes, it can be done. "Oi, wake up, you bum."  
Rikki stirred, and I shook the bunk bed. She bolted up, hitting her head on the top of the bed. Again.  
I laughed, as she said Twice under her breath. "Rick," I said. She looked up.  
"What on earth do you want to talk to me about at twelve o'clock in the morning?" She basically screamed. I shushed her, and she shook her head.  
"Rick, what happened?" I asked. I could see her blush, even in the dim light of the cabin. The almost full moon gave light way into the windows. "Seriously, I want to know!"  
"We talked, listened to the music that was playing on my zune and he put my arm back in it's socket. That's all." She said, laying back down.  
"That's all?" I said, doubting her.  
"Yes, that's all."  
I sighed. "Well, don't go back to sleep, we might as well wake everyone up now."  
Rikki huffed and got Kati, Olivia, and Rachel up. I got Ella and Victoria, along with Hanna. Hanna grabbed her make up, Autumn Rachel and Olivia grabbed their humoungous nail polish collections, Victoria got out all her rainbow stuff, Rikki got out the assortment of spray paints that she had bought, and me and Kati got the spray paint we had from the supply shed.  
"Come on, let's go recruit Nudge. Maybe even Rebekah, and come to think of it," Angel would be helpful if anyone woke up, "and Keisha and Angel might feel left out if we didn't include them." I said, thoughtfully. We all agreed, and in a minute, we were beside Nudge and Rebekah's cabin. "Wait here," I said, dropping the spray paints and walking in. I woke up Rebekah first, who helped me carry a half asleep Nudge outside.  
"Nudge, we're gonna throw you into the water..." Rebekah sang. Nudge woke up so suddenly, snapping out her fist, punching me in the nose and I fell on my butt on the ground, staring up at Nudge who looked down at me like she was gonna cry she was so sorry.  
"Wha' jus' happen?" I said. Rikki laughed.  
"It's not me for once!" She said, doing a victory dance, slippin on the dirt. She fell on her butt too, with the same dazed expression I had worn not seconds ago. "I spoke too soon," She said, making her face sour.  
"Uh, why are we out here? I mean, if we're doing something funny, like a prank, than I'd be fine that you woke us up! Well, unless the pranks on us, then I wouldn't be very happy. But, I don't think you'd wake us up to prank us. Oh! Unless you wanted to prank our cabin but you guys are nice so you didn't want us in there while we did it! But, then again, if we're doing a prank on another cabin, maybe you'd want us to help, or something–" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.  
"Yes, that's what we want Nudge. We were going to ask for your help to prank the boys cabin, and we thought it would be nice to invite Ruba," I said, smiling at Rebekah. She nodded vigorously. "Alrighty, let's go get Ange and and Keisha," I said. "Wait, Nudge, grab your crafting bags," I added, walking to the little girls cabin. Angel was already at the door, with a sleepy Keisha.  
"We heard you from all the way over there," Angel said, rolling her eyes. She didn't really, of course. She heard us with her mind. I smiled.  
"Well, come on then." We picked Nudge back up by her cabin with Rebekah, and Keisha and Angel helped us carry the bags, along with the spray paint we were towing. I relayed the plan to them on the way to the boys cabin, and I assigned who would be with Nudge on the inside, based on who had makeup and nail polish. Nudge even had hair dye.  
"Okay, every boy will be assigned a color. Fang will be pink. I don't care about the others, as long as Fang has pink hair, and pink nails and make up." I said. They nodded, deciding what the others should have as a color. We passed out certain supplies, as Rikki stared at the cabin wall, her hot pink spray paint in hand. Suddenly, she smiled an evil grin.  
"Let's pop this up," she said, popping up the lid off of a spray paint can.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We snuck across the bridge, lightly tapping our toes to the wide boards. As soon as we were to the boys side, we angled ourselves in the direction the boys cabin was. We were careful of making too much noise with the crunchy leaves, but with the heavy bags throwing us off it was rather hard not to make too much noise.  
As soon as we got to the boys cabin, we started sorting out the supplies. As we were doing it, I spoke up.  
"Okay, just a recap. Nudge, Autumn, Rachel, Olivia, Hanna and I are going on the inside. We're gonna do every ones hair and makeup and nails a certain color. Rikki, Kiki, Ruba-lou, Ange, and Kisa are gonna be on the outside, spraying their art and girliness all over the place."  
"Uh….are you sure Rikki should be spreading her form of girliness all over the place? She's not even girly. I think that….Nevermind." Kati said, earning a death glare from Cory instantaneously.  
I laughed. "There's a reason I included 'art' in that statement." Rick glared at me. I just shrugged, heading into the cabin, taking a look around. It was just like ours, except, strewn with boys close all over the floor.  
I headed over to look at the beds, looking for Fang. In my bag, I had pink hair-dye.  
Well, okay, I had all colors of hair-dye. I was gonna be the one to go around doing peoples hair, dying everyone's hair a different girly color. Finally, I found Fang. He was on the top of a bunk bed, Iggy was under him. Okay, not like that, people, get your head out of the gutter. I meant on the bottom bunk bed.  
I got up to the top of the bunk bed, sitting on the side by the wall. I moved towards Fang's upper body, finding his black hair.  
Okay, I admit, I've never felt Fang's hair before. In the four years we've been out of the school, he's taken pride in his hair, and no one but Nudge has been allowed to touch it. Nudge was always the one to cut people's hair. Cause she's good at that stuff, you know?  
I moved my hand cautiously toward his hair. As soon as I touched it: I wanted to keep touching it. His hair was so silky and smooth, and long. I looked to Fang, just to see if he was going to wake up or something. For the next five minutes or so, I stared at Fang, just touching his hair, running my fingers through it, et cetra.  
"Max, stop staring lovingly at Fang and just dye his hair." Nudge said.  
"But it's so pretty…." I thought I heard Autumn and Rachel start to sing Lady Gagag or something, but I dismissed it.  
"What was that?" Nudge replied, and even though I couldn't see her while she was turned around, I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Oooooh," I said, drawing out the "o" in a sigh, "Nothing."  
"Sure," she said in a bored voice. I rolled my eyes.  
I hopped off the bed, and on the floor I slipped. Fortunately, my face landed on something soft, and cushiony. And it smelled amazing. Soon, I figured out it was a sweatshirt. I pulled it on, smelling it over and over. It smelled soooo good.  
I went on to do everyone else's hair.  
AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER  
We left. The outside, only the girls working on it knew how it looked.  
Rikkis eyebrows moved up and down. "So how do they look?"  
"Hoottt…" I swooned.  
"Max. You spent the whole time on Fang. You didn't look at anyone else." Nudge said.  
"That's not true, I did everyone elses hair!" I claimed.  
"Oh, really? What color is Jons hair?"  
"Uh….red?"  
"No it wasn't, you made his hair purple and blue!"  
"Shut up, Autumn." I said.  
Suddenly, there was a loud thunk, and Rebekah and Keisha and Nudge were in a huge pile on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Well, other than the fact they were piled on top of each other.  
We started to laugh quietly. Soon, another thunk indicated Angel was done, and another alerted us that Rikki was in her bed. The rest of us followed suit and soon, we were all sleeping.  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
Fang was dreaming a sweet dream.  
Fang was in a large room. Christmas decorations hung everywhere. There was a large fireplace radiating heat. In the center of the room there was a balsam fir standing as a Christmas tree. Presents neatly wrapped were under it.  
He walked over to the fireplace and sat with his lower back against the hearth. Then he felt hands through his hair. It felt so good, he wondered why he hadn't let anyone touch his hair before.  
He looked up and saw Max, running her fingers through his hair and smiling down at him, her eyes sparkling with smexyness.  
Fang half smiled. His ear, being against Max's chest, heard a heartbeat go so crazy it sounded like six or more machine guns. He smiled, he knew that he made her giddy when he smiled like this, but not that giddy.  
He smiled a full blown smile at that, and suddenly, machine guns couldn't compare with her heartbeat. THEN. He smelled a chemical substance. He didn't know why, or how, but it smelled pink.  
Pink…He thought.  
He looked up and Maxs hands suddenly turned into aluminum spray cans. Maxs face became evil and distorted.  
D:  
And then, the dream ended.  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
I woke up to tons and tons of snoring.  
I sat up quickly.  
Waitaminute, that wasn't snoring. That's….yelling.  
I looked around and saw every single girl that fell asleep in our cabin at the door, giggling madly, staring at something that was apparently hilarious. I looked out the window that was right beside my bunk bed. And I laughed soooooo hard.  
Outside, the boys were freaking out. Fang, well, a flash of pink and black, was running towards the water, stripping off a shirt. He jumped into the water, hot six pack and all, I might add, and don't make fun of me, he has one, no one can deny it, so go dance on a rocky cliff. I mean, anyone with eyes can see he has a really hot chest.

WAIT. Nevermindthatdon'ttellanyonethatwasamistake!  
Angel looked over to me, a huge grin on her face. I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks, but I looked at her and rolled my eyes.  
You know he does, Angel, I thought. She paused for a minute, then shrugged.  
Yeah, guess he does.  
I smiled and looked out.

I wont even bother explaining how ridiculous everyone looked.

THISBEASMEXYLINE  
"NOOOO!" I yelled loudly.  
"YEEEEES!" Nudge yelled back.  
"NOOO! I CAN'T!" I said.  
"YEES! YOU CAN!" She said.  
Nudge had just announced that today was Friday and it was the last day, which meant we were going to be having competitions and at the end was the talent show that people would be going to enter into. And then, there was a dance on the bridge, and music. Rikki and Kiki had gone to go sign us up for playing.  
And there was no way in Narnia I was going to go up there and play.  
I flopped down on the bed.  
"Max, it'll be fine. Well, hey, I gotta go get dressed for the competitions today! You should too! Come on Ruba! Let's go escort Kisa and Ange back to their cabin and then we can go get dressed!" Nudge hurried out the door and 3 little ducklings followed her.  
"Wwwhhhyyyy…..?" I groaned out. This wasn't fair! I've never been afraid of going up in front of people before, I mean, really? Me? Come on, I don't think I would have been the one to be stage-fright. But there was still no way I was going up there in front of people I have no idea who they are.  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
TENNIS COMPETITION  
"Woah, Angel is sooo good!" Nudge said beside me. We were in the stands. Everyone was at the tennis court, and four people were chosen to a Tennis match out of a big ball, choosing who would play. Angel, telepathy and all, was amazing at tennis. She knew every move that the other team was going to make, and although I had given her a talk about mind-controlling before the competitions had even started, I wasn't sure if she was or not, because, let's face it, I don't think they were good players anyways.  
I nodded over to Nudge. "Yeah, she is."  
"Angel Martinez and Grayson Marston, the Tennis Champions!" An announcer said.  
Everyone who knew em, and people who didn't know em stood and cheered.  
Kati was completely ecstatic.  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
SOCCER COMPETITION  
"GO RICK!" I yelled. We were at the soccer field and Rikki was playing soccer {No, really} with Hanna and Nudge, of the people we knew, on her team. The other team was some more girls we didn't know.  
The boys, who always go first, were still being determined of who would win. Suddenly, Rikki scored again, for like, the eight-millionth time. She was so gonna win.  
"Rikki Tatten and Jon-McIcan'tpronouncehisname are the Soccer Champions!"  
Some laughed at the "McIcan'tpronouncehisname" thing. Others stood and clapped.  
Me, Olivia, the twins, Hanna, and Kati stood up and all screamed "YAY RIKKI!" at the same time like we had planned.  
Rikki looked at us and smiled, a bit embarrassed. Her and Jon hi-fived.  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
BASEBALL COMPETITION  
"Max's doing really good!" Angel told Nudge, who was drinking out of a water bottle and was sweating from the soccer game. /  
Nudge separated her lips from her bottle. "Yeah, she is, and I'm betting that Fang is gonna win the boys league one, or whatever you want to call it, because, I mean, RILLY, he was sooooosososo good at that one! And that reminds me-" Angel cut Nudge off with her hand.  
"And the Baseball champions are: Maximum Martinez and Fang Ride!"  
Nudge and Angel could practically hear them growl at their "Names."  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
I wiped the sweat off of my face as I watched Kati beat some sorry girls butt in the barrel race. Kati was so good at horseback riding!  
"GO KATIBUG!" Rikki yelled next to me.  
SHE WON! SHE WON! SHE BEAT THE TIME! "Woohoo!"  
"Kati Bottle? And Kyper Skwirl everyone! You're horseback riding champions!"  
Squirrel? What the heck?!  
THISBEASMEXYLINE  
Yeah, so Grayson ended up winning the basketball competition. Who knew they had the basketball court? I didn't...  
But after that, everyone started to go get ready for the dance, and all of us girls headed up to our cabin.

And there was no way in Satan's domain that I was going to go up onstage to sing _or_ play.

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I hate dressing up. With a burning fiery passion.  
"Ella, you are a horrible person," I said looking out at the stupid dress she had laid out for me.  
I was a blue and green strapless dress, and the colors blended in and out and made a teal. Oh, and not to mention the sparkles covering the whole dang thing. How she actually managed to bring dresses for us, was beyond me. And, not to mention the other girls did, too. How did they all know? How did they all fit them into their bags with all of their make-up and crap.  
"Come on!" Said the horrible, evil person I share flesh and blood with. "You'll look so adorable!"  
"Easy for you to say! You base that opinion on ones appearance! Not the inside of them-"  
"Oh, stop being so dramatic. I do not." She sighed. "Maaaax, you're so stubborn!"  
I heard a loud banging, whamming on the door. "Can we come in?" It was Kiki's voice and without waiting for a reply, Rikki walked in and a more hesitant Kati walked in behind her. I'd have guessed they heard the argument.  
"Let's see it!" Said Rikki.  
"The dress?" I questioned. I pointed to it and Ella picked it up off of the bed.  
"Oooh! Put it on! I wanna see it on you!" Said Kati.  
"Ahahahah! Wait, you're serious?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, you better wake up from your dream and come back to reality. Because there's no way in your or anyone else's mind that I am putting that….that thing on."  
Kati looked dejected and Ella looked like she'd given up.  
"Wull. I'm out."  
I hopped out the door in my bare feet, and headed over to the stage/bridge area. On the stage, were Rebekah, Nudge, Hallee, Rachael {Not the twin, but Hallee's best friend} and Esther, Rick's older sister.  
"Yo!" I said. All of them turned around.  
"Wattup, broseph?" Hallee said. I supnodded, and she laughed. Hallee and Rachael were both wearing hippie skirts for the show and Esther was just wearing jeans and a shirt. I mean, of course Hal and Rich were also wearing shirts, but that's not the point.  
I looked at Esther questioningly.  
"I'm getting dressed after we set up the mics. You?"  
"Aha-aha-no. Like I would get dressed up." She laughed and I smiled lightly.  
Finally, Nudge caught sight of me and saw that I wasn't wearing a dress for the show that happened to start in forty-five minutes. I'd been waiting for this to happen….  
"Maaaaax!" Wailed Nudge. "You have to dress up!"  
"Nuuudge!" I mimicked the 11 year old. "No I don't!"  
"Okay! Done." Said Rachael. "Come on Hallee, Esther, let's go get dressed." She said. Nudge hopped down from the ladder she and Rebekah were balancing on. She let go of the crepe-paper streamer that they were putting up and Rebekah lunged to grab it, almost falling off of the ladder. "Nudge!" She yelped.  
"Max-"  
"Nudge, I'm not getting dressed up. That's it."  
1 LOUSY HOUR LATER  
"Max! You ready? We're on in two minutes!" Shouted Rikki.  
"Um….About that Rikki….." I stammered and she came in back of the stage wall that had been set up for backstage people.  
"Yeah?" Rikki said, putting her hair up into a curly bun.  
"I-I don't think I can do it…the performance, I mean." I stuttered.  
Rick and Kati were silent for a moment. "That SUCKS!"  
I legasped and my face went into shock mode.  
Then I realized Rikki was laughing and trying to say "I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!"  
I sorta chuckled, though I was a bit confused about what just happened.  
"No, that's okay!" Rikki assured. "We were better off without you, anyway!"

Kati slapped her upside the head.  
"Wh-what just happened?" Rikki said.  
"You were just slapped upside the head, because of your idiocy." Kati explained.  
"I was just kiddin'!" Rikki said. "It really is a shame Max can't play with us, but that's okay, right?"  
"Yeah," Kati smiled at me. "If you really don't want to, then it's fine!"  
Still a bit confused, I smiled. "Thanks, guys!"  
I still felt bad about the whole thing and when they left I sat on the edge of the bridge.  
I heard announcements going on.  
"Max?" I heard Angel's small voice say.  
I looked up.  
Angel sat next to me. "What's wrong? Feel bad for not playing up there with Rikki and Kati?"  
"Yeah." I started. "Kinda."  
"Well, I just wanted you to know that if you're not ready to play up on stage, then that's okay. When you are, you'll go up there and people will love you and it'll be great. But if you aren't ready now, that's all right, too. We still love you." She said, winding her tiny arms around me. I lifted my arms around her, my heart completely melted by the six year olds little speech.  
"Thanks, Angel." I closed my eyes.  
_I'm gonna go dance with Micah, now._ She said. _Just to torture him._  
That's my girl.  
"Okay, sweetie, make sure to kiss him on the cheek for me. But don't take Amber's place."  
**{A/N: The people who have read Micah's Dream on my account, will understand what that means. XD}**  
Angel laughed. "I'm guessing Kati told you about Amber?"  
"Oh, you bet."  
Angel planted a kiss on my cheek and trotted off.  
Alone again.  
Unless…  
"…Fang, are you here!?" I called.  
Silence.  
"Oh, hello…" A mysterious voice appeared out of nowhere beside me.  
I screamed and nearly fell off the bridge.  
"FNIGGOT!" I screeched murderously.  
Fang appeared beside me, a question written all over his face. "'Fniggot?'"  
"You know, like a mix between 'Fnick' and 'fa'-never mind. Anyways, it's my new age-appropriate word."  
"Oh…"  
"So, waddaya want?"  
"I saw what…happened." He began, awkwardly.  
"So, you're basically stalking me-" Before I could finish, he said: "Oh, just stop talking."  
I made a "Well!" face and turned towards the water. Fang slunk an arm around my waste, and involuntarily my stupid head laid against his shoulder. Grrrr….  
"You know, I've never heard you sing." He said softly.  
"Yeah, well, you probably never will." I said haughtily.  
"Geez," he laughed.  
We sat there listening to the music that had switched from Kati and Cory over to Mister Moon, Hallee and Rachael. Stars came into the sky and the atmosphere grew dark, though it was still happy. I shivered in Fang's warmth compared to the coldness around me.  
"Uh, hey…Max….Do you know where my sweatshirt is?" My head shot up and so did my feet, because I found myself looking down at a startled Fang.  
"You're onto me!" I shouted, shoving him, in a totally, loving way, {yeah, right!} and he yelped.  
"MAX! WHAT THE {This has been censored for the youngin's out there} CRAP?!"  
"Uhh….No…WAIT! Fang! No!" He grabbed my ankle and pulled me in, like I had done to him the other day.  
"Nuu!" I said, coming up for air in the water.  
"So, where is my sweatshirt, Maxi?"  
I looked around for Fang, where I heard the voice coming from. Long arms came around me and enclosed my arms in place. "Garahaha…" I heard Fang laugh behind me. I would say it was his evil laugh, but his regular laugh sounds the same way.  
_"I put on my shoes, just to walk to you.  
Run a comb through my hair, before I talk to you.  
'N I must be in love, say it isn't true,  
Cos these are some things that I never, ever do."_  
We heard, cocking our heads up towards the stage. We stopped struggling against each other for a moment to listen.  
_"I can't explain, you make me Zany.  
I would not be caught dead, living without you.  
I can only hope somehow you love me too,  
Oo, there's nothing I can do to take my mind off you,  
And if you think I'm pathetic, Well, I agree with you.  
I can't explain, you maakee…..me zan-zan-zan-zan-zan-zan-ZAAAYNNEEE."_  
They finished the song with tons of laughter at the end, and the song died into another one.  
The fight had died out of me and Fang at this point, and we helped each other out of the water on the girls side of the river. I lead him over to my cabin and I went in.  
I looked out the window to make sure Fang wasn't looking before stripping down and getting some clean underclothing on. Then, I looked at the dress on the bed.  
Wasteful. A voice in my head whispered. This time, it was my own.  
I slipped the dress on, after drying myself off and grabbed the sweatshirt that I had previously not known was Fang's off of my pillow.  
I walked out in my bare-feet, and stood at the door. Looks like we were both shocked: him to see me in a dress and I, to see him shirtless. I mean, sure, when we were like, twelve and younger I saw him shirtless all the time in the summer heat, but after that I never did. It was kind of more awkward now.  
I passed him the sweatshirt, and…  
"MAX! YOU HAVE YOUR DRESS ON!" Ella squealed, running towards us.  
I slapped my forehead.  
"Run," I said. "RUN!"  
Fang took my hand and we ran.  
"Why are we running?" He asked.  
"Because Ella's gonna squee us to death!" I panted.  
Then we ran towards the bridge, trying to mix ourselves in with the people dancing.  
"Max!" Nudge's voice peeled through the air.  
"NOOOO!" I turned around. "THEY'RE EVERYWERE!"  
Fang blinked. Pretty much all he ever does. Then, he took my hand and led me away from the bridge, over onto the boys side. He took me over to a very familiar place; the baseball field. Still holding my hand, he brought me over to a big metal box and turned one of the baseball field lights on. Then, he ran us over to the middle of the field.  
In the distance, we could hear the music playing. It had slowed down a bit from the last song that was playing, a request of Paparazzi, by Lady Gagamaggot, which the twins had probably asked for. Hallee and Rachael began to sing a sweet melody and harmony.  
_"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?"_  
Fang placed a hand on my hip and his other took the hand it was holding and placed in on his shoulder.  
_"Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know,"_  
I relaxed into his arms and let him lead me in the sweet waltz.  
_"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore,"_  
"You know, the fact that this song is about someone dying-" I was cut off my Fang saying, "You really do talk a lot."  
"I do not! It's not-" Fang rolled his eyes at me and leaned in close. He hesitated for a minute. And it stayed silent.  
_"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know,"_  
Then, quietly Fang pulled me into his chest, still waltzing us in the field, and whispered into my ear. "You aren't gonna run away, right?"  
_"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know,"_  
"No. I don't think I will." Fang smiled.  
_"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along."_  
Once more, Fang leaned in close with the ending notes of the song and kissed me right on the lips. The lights in the baseball field shut off and we pulled apart, laughing. It had started to rain, and Fang had left the metal light-switch box thing open. Which probably means the light shorted out.  
Another song started playing, but at this point, Fang had leaned in again and all our thoughts had stopped running, and we hadn't a care in the world with the water dripping down our faces.

However cliché that may be.

_Fini_

* * *

**Read and review! _Please comment on my writing. It'll make me feel better if we laugh at it together._**

**.Dez.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is a notice if you would like to still read my stuff. Due to some identity issues with my account lately, and wanting to start over, I have created a new account, I will not delete this one, and I will still read any reviews I get, I will check whenever I get on to my other account, and there has been a bunch of other stuff that has caused me to do this as well. **

**So, as I'm starting over, I thought you might want to follow me. If you do, you can find me at ChemicallyBurned. I have a blog to go along with my new account, where you see previews and news updates for new stories and new chapters. I may move two of my stories that I've loved, and I have one story already started, though it hasn't been uploaded to ****fan fiction yet. I will be releasing a release date and a small preview on my blog, as well as pictures or anything I do for my stories. You will be up to date on any of my stories if you follow my blog, and you can get exclusive information. The summary for my upcoming story has already been released on my blog, and more is coming soon.**

**chemiburned dot blogspot dot com**

**I hope you at least check it out, and maybe try to see when my new story will come out, and which two I will be carrying over onto my new account. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ;)**

**~Dez (Chemi)**


End file.
